halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Pamela Voorhees
"Do you know that a young boy drowned, the year before those two others were killed? The counselors weren't paying any attention, they were making love while that young boy drowned. I was working the day that it happened, preparing meals here. I was the cook. His name was Jason. He wasn't a very good swimmer. Jason should have been watched... every minute! You let him drown! You never paid any attention! Look what you did to him! Look what you did to him!" — Pamela Voorhees Pamela Sue Voorhees is a fictional horror character who appears as the main villain in the original Friday the 13th film and has a brief role in the sequel. Her fate would directly lead to her son Jason becoming a violent psychopath as well, and while Pamela only had sought to kill the counselors of the camp that she thought had killed her son, Jason would go on to murder hundreds of more victims. She was portrayed in the original movie and its sequel by the late Betsy Palmer, Paula Shaw in Freddy vs. Jason, and Nana Visitor in the 2009 reimagining. Fictional character biography In the film, a series of murders take place in a camp. These murders begin in summer of 1957, when a young boy named Jason Voorhees is drowned by a group of bullies. The counselors did not stop them because they were too busy having sex. The two counselors are eventually murdered by an unknown killer, who is later revealed to be Pamela Voorhees herself. The camp closes down shortly afterwards but is about to reopen in 1979. Pamela refuses to let this happen, poisons the lake water and starts a fire. Despite this, the camp still reopens. A boy named Steve "Steven" Christy and his friends, Alice Hardy, Ned, Jack, Brenda, Marcie, Bill, and Annie arrive. Pamela stalks these counselors and decides to kill them all in cold blood. Pamela first kills Annie by slitting her by the throat and kills Ned in a similar manner. She then kills Jack and Brenda using arrows, Marcie using an axe to her forehead and Steve Christy using a knife to his stomach. Alice soon returns and realizes that she is the sole survivor. She gets scared and runs, only to find Pamela killing Bill. Alice confronts Pamela and Pamela tells her that she is Jason's biological mother, and she is committing all these acts of murder to avenge his death, even though the people she was killing had nothing to do with Jason's death. She then chases Alice using a machete. The two fight but Alice is soon able to grab the machete from her and decapitates the psychotic/sadistic woman. Jason Voorhees's finds her severed head and spends the remainder of the series avenging her death. If the post script scene of the second movie is any canonical indication, she is, like her son would eventually become undead, existing as just a head inside Jason's cabin. Filmography *''Friday the 13th (1980) *Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th (2009) Freddy Krueger takes on the form of Pamela Voorhees in ''Freddy vs. Jason (2003). External links *Pamela Voorhees on Villains wiki Category:Friday the 13th Category:Characters Category:Zombies